Within Lies are Truths
by Beautiful Nightmares of Life
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY GODDESS, MY GRANGER please please read that before this OR IT WILL MAKE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to: "My Goddess, My Granger"

"Within the lies, are truths"  
**_'Spark up the band make fireflies dancing...so kiss me'_**

**Disclaimer: S.B.Angels and PhantomSnape01 wrote this story.  
****The Character Lukas was formed in the demented mind of PhantomSnape01. If you have any further questions please privately, message PhantomSnape01. **

_Their wedding had been long ago, she was no longer Hermione Anne Granger, but Hermione Anne Granger Malfoy. The Ministry of Magic had promised Draco Malfoy, that they would not tell Lucius Malfoy about the marriage, and the file would be hidden. Even though their relationships before had been rocky and had many bumps along the road, they were young, and naïve. Now, they were older, and wiser. They had three children Lukas who was two years older than his siblings at the age of seventeen, attended Durmstrang Institute. She also had given birth to fraternal twins, named Jackson and Sean. Jackson took more after his father with the blonde hair and green eyes from his mother of course. Sean though had brown slightly curled hair with breath-taking blue eyes. Both of them, of course attended Durmstrang with their older sibling Lukas. _

_Their wedding had been a secret from Lucius, although Narcissi knew about it. Draco had secretly written to her about Hermione during his years at Hogwarts and she had been pleased. She had secretly hoped that he would take a wife other than Pansy or some other Slytherin or pureblood. _

"Listen _mother,_ I do not want to attend that mud-blood infested thing they call a school," Lukas argued with his mother. They were eating, in the dining room. Draco folded his hands on the table and sat staring his eldest son in the eyes.

"Lukas, I will not tolerate that kind of language in this house or anywhere else on that matter especially around your mother and younger siblings," Draco, his father, said from across the long rectangular table. His mother had not spoken back a reply at his insult.

"I don't see what the problem is! I hear they have two pairs of twins at Hogwarts! Quite the pranksters I hear," Jackson said. Hermione knew he was referring to her old friends Fred and George. They had each gotten married and were each _blessed_ with the gift of twins that acted not only like them, but ten times worse. They were in the same year as Jackson and Sean.

"Yes, I think you all shall have a great time at Hogwarts, not to mention all of the old teachers, except for Headmaster Dumbledore. Poor Headmaster died of old age," Draco said. Hermione sat there brooding Lukas had said to her. He knew her parents, and he knew that she was a muggle born witch. It seemed that Lukas would never obey her, only his father. It scared her how much he was like Lucius, even though they had never met. They were moving to England soon, and she was more terrified then her husband that they would be found out by his father.

Their new house was bigger then their house in France. Lukas was still upset about the school transfer and he had not talked to any of them. He had told his father that the real reason for not wanting to go was that they did not teach Dark Arts at Hogwarts, only defense. He never talked to her for reasons unknown. The twins on the other hand were another story. They were so excited about going to a new school where there were other twins. That was all they talked about, all the time. She had heard Lukas threatening to curse them into the next century if they did not shut up and she was sure he probably would.

For most of the night, Hermione stayed in their room. She was thinking, about how he thought so much lesser of her, only because she was a muggle born. She couldn't stand how sometimes he acted just like Lucius. But there were also times when he showed his granger bloodline. He did care about some people sometimes, but it was hardly visible most of the time.

(Next Day)

"Ready to floo?" Draco said.

"Yeah," The twins replied. Hermione went first, she was followed by the twins, and Draco and Lukas were left.

"Come on father, lets just leave them," Lukas says.

"No Lukas, I will not leave her. You are to floo to the house right now," Draco demanded. Lukas rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he walked into the fireplace and mumbled the name of their new address. Draco went last. He took one last look at the sitting room that held so many memories of when he and Hermione had first move into the house.

He sighed, hating to leave the house but he needed the job. He walked into the fireplace.

"45 New England Avenue, Malfoy Manor," He shouted. Hermione and Lukas stood by each other as the twins were elsewhere in the enormous house. He smirked that old famous smirk. Here he was, back in England. The newspaper was on a clear glass table by the couch.

**Gringotts Sold Out**

**New Purchaser considers Gringotts "position" and decide to Purchase them out. "I thought it would be better to help out Gringotts at their downfall" Purchaser says. **

Draco laughed. It was that laugh he always used to use in school. Lukas had left, probably up to his "new" room. The twins had sped off to find separate rooms finally. It left Draco and Hermione alone in the sitting room.

"Funny, how we'd end up… here, of all places," Draco said.  
"Yeah… funny. What do we do about Lucius?" Hermione asked.  
"Hope for the best… I guess, we'll just have to hide them," Draco replied.  
"Draco, I'm sick of going back to hiding…," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, I love you, I want the best for you, and that might mean hiding you away. But I don't want to do this, I would do anything to change it, but that's just not something we can do right now." Draco replied. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," She whispered disappointment was clearly hanging in her voice.

He hugged her tighter and reassured her that it would be okay. At first, she still looked unconvinced, but later was convinced. Draco was sitting on the couch with her beside him. His arm was around her shoulders and she was sleeping on his shoulder. It was 1AM, and he was wide-awake. The first time they met kept seeping into his mind.

How embarrassed he was to have actually thought she was someone new. She mumbled his name in her sleep. He would be spending more time with her now, not like his old job. He flicked on the t.v. muting it right away, as to not disturb her from her sleep. After thirty minutes of Johnny Depp's Pirates of the Caribbean, he shifted. He picked her up (bridal style) and walked up the stairs and to their room. He laid her on the bed after pulling off her clothes and putting her night gown onto her form. He walked to Jackson's room first he was a sleep with the TV screen flashing Game Over on it.

Draco walked in and turned off the screen, and pried the game controller from his hands. Sean was the same a list of pranks were sitting on his desk as he drooled on his pillow. Draco flicked off his lamp and shut his door. He walked up the tower part of the house to Lukas's room. He was still awake rearranging his room.

"Lukas, it looks good, will you please go to sleep now son?" Draco asked leaning on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.  
"Something is not right though, I just can't put my finger on it," Lukas said.  
"It's the picture over there, the one of your mother," Draco said looking at the picture frame. It was red velvet. Inside was a picture of Lukas and Hermione when Lukas was three or four. It was sticking out of a box that was tossed to the side. Draco walked over to it and pulled it out. He then walked to Lukas's desk and put it there.

He looked at the calendar; it was marked down to when he would go to Hogwarts, two weeks. Draco told his son good night and went back to his room. He pulled off his clothes, put on some pajama bottoms and climbed in beside Hermione. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. "Good night my love," He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**'I tried to hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter'**_  
**So, Last time on this thing, their children boarded the train to Hogwarts.  
Many people are confused on Lukas. The Boy is supposed to act like Lucius, but has Draco's looks. He gives the world the image that he _hates_ his mother, Hermione, but truly, he does not. Thanks for the reviews!!!**

_Inside the Train_

Lukas led his brothers through the people on the train, as their trunks had already been stored away with the Malfoy Insignia on them.  
"Excuse me!" Sean yelled running up to a pair of redheads that held a dungbomb. They both turned around and one hurriedly shoved the stink bomb behind his back. One with green specks looked at them suspiciously, while the other kinda had a bored ring to him.  
"Dude, what's up, I've been waiting for like the whole friggin' summer to meet you man!" Sean yelled out taking his hand and shaking it. Lukas rolled his eyes and left them to the compartment carrying on with his solitude.  
He slid open a glass door, one that was kept to a girl. He sighed, it was the last one and obviously she was not paying attention. He sat down across from her she was reading a book and he had made not a sound yet.

"Serenity Rose," She said not looking up from the book.  
"_Nice_ to meet you," He muttered. At a closer look, he found her beautiful.  
She had long mahogany colored hair with big brown eyes and long black eyelashes. She was tan and very small with slender fingers and a clear complexion.  
"Malfoy, Lukas Malfoy," He said back. He had his father's trademark smirk, which was now a signature move for Lukas.  
"Don't be so obnoxious," She muttered. _"How is she doing this?" _he thought amongst himself.  
"I can see every move you make, and I'm waiting for my cat," She said.  
As if it were his cue, a small deep gray cat walked crept into the room from the cracked door.  
"What house are you in," Lukas demanded.  
"I think you should be a little more considerate on who and what you **ask** of people," She stated coldly. Lukas did not think anyone could be as cold and "heartless" as he, but was wrong.  
"_I_ am in Slytherin," She said, but this time her voice was softer.  
"And you would be…,"  
"Transferring from Durmstrang Institute," He said. Finally, she placed the book beside her, but did not allow her cat to sit on her lap but instead on her shoulder. It was a small cat it looked only to be a month old.  
"_His_ name is Checkers," she said.  
"Are you -," He started.  
"No, I just know what your going to say because it's most likely the conversation that everybody puts up with me," She said.

_Serenity… a pretty name…_ he thought he was so busy wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice her waving her hands in front of his face. All of a sudden, the train came to a halt and she flew into his arms. A blush dashed over her face as his signature smirk appeared. She stood up and dusted off her robes only to have him fall forward onto her when the train started back again. She stood yet again and sat down on the opposite side of him.

"Any animals," She asked.  
"A cat and an owl," He said.  
"What do they look like and their names?" She asked.  
"The cat's name is Nellie, she's gray and white…she has frequent mood swings against people she doesn't know. The owl is black and his name is Felix," He said.  
"Why isn't Nellie with you?" Serenity asked.  
"Because Nellie has special transportation from the manor," He said.  
**"Everyone we will be nearing Hogwarts in an Hour and thirty minutes, please begin to change into your robes,"** The intercom blared out over the train. They did as the intercom instructed and continued in talking.  
**"Students we have arrived to Hogwarts please exit in an orderly fashion, thank you."**  
"Well, it was nice to meet you Lukas, hope you make Slytherin," She said smiling before she disappeared into the crowd of people.  
"Firs' year's and Transfers' follow me," A gigantic man said. He was at least nine feet tall. Still Lukas kept his amazement at the giant man to himself and his face remained bored. His brothers appeared ahead of him and were chatting away about everything that he and the other two pairs of twins on the train had planned for the school year. They arrived by boat and were announced at night.  
"Settle down! Now, as we all know the Astronomy Tower is closed down yet again this year, and Astronomy will be held in the Western Wing Tower at Midnight, please do not forget. Now, the following school day after that night will start at Ten O'clock in the Morning. As most of you know, I am Headmaster Rennagalds," A mid-aged man said from the podium.  
He was short, and had a slightly insane look to him. Lukas noticed that behind the podium was a block of wood to make him higher than he appeared. He had grey hair with random black streaks. His hair was neither combed nor kept, because it was all over the place in an "Afro."  
"Headmaster, could we just cut out Astronomy? Because some of us need our sleep," A young girl from the Slytherin table announced. She was small and had black bobbed hair; she had a snobbish look to her and was very stuck up. _That must be the Parkinson's kid that Father said always followed him around_ Lukas thought.  
"YES, Miss Parkinson, **some** girls need beauty sleep, BUT you on the other hand _donotapplytothefact_," He said. Yes, this man Lukas would probably enjoy. His insane qualities only made him seem smarter and wittier.  
"Now, we may get onto the sorting," He continued with a bored tone.  
_I see the old McGonagall woman is still alive…but looks as if barely, old hag,_ Lukas mentally laughed at his thought.  
"Malfoy, Lukas," She yelled out. He rose from out of the shadows and strode over to the stool. He sat down with a small sneer on his face. The raggy old hat was placed on his head.  
"I may be getting old but it looks to me that you are a Malfoy… yes, yes I see a lot of your father in you… but a little bit of your mother… the Grangers, but yes, there is much of your grandfather present," It muttered into his ear. Lukas was shocked, he had never even known of his grandfather.  
"Very well… Slytherin!" It wailed to the crowd. The Slytherin girls all jumped up and squealed. The Slytherin boys only clapped. He stood dusting off his head and made a brisk strut over to where he was sitting. He watched as his brother Sean was called up.  
"This is another pair of twins eh? But you seem nothing like the one before you, the eldest… yes you are different, caring, and giving like your mother, Gryffindor!" It bellowed out to the audience. The Gryffindor table stood and clapped.  
"Malfoy, Jackson," McGonagall yelled out.  
"The other ni, you have some snobbishness to you but not much, you'd fare well in Ravenclaw," It yelled.  
The rest were yelled out, and Lukas noticed one small girl. She had jet-black hair and big blue eyes. She was small and fumbled a little clumsy; her name was Sakura Potter. She looked sweet, but he knew about the Potters how they were all about themselves.  
"Well, now that every one is Settled, Let's eat!" He said.  
"Hey Lukas, M'names Morgan this is Joey and Terrance," A black haired boy said shaking his hand.  
"So Lukas is it? What year are you in?" He asked.  
"This supposedly would be my seventh year," Lukas answered.  
"Lukas, congratulations on making Slytherin House," Serenity said sitting beside him. "Hey Serenity…" Morgan said starry-eyed. Lukas felt something spark inside of him; suddenly he felt hatred towards Morgan for talking to her.  
"Hey Morgan, and before you even start, no I will not go out with you, there's already someone on my mind," She said.  
_I hope its me…  
**Wait… what am I thinking?! I hope its not me, I don't need any distractions…**  
Sure. I cannot wait to watch you fall._  
**_In that case, you'll be watching yourself fall. Why are you here anyway you're my brain shouldn't you be helping the rest of me function. Go away._**  
_Fine, but only because you asked o so nicely._  
"Lukas, are you alive?" She asked grabbing his arm. He snapped out of his daze and looked down at her  
She looked up at him and for a moment thought, she saw compassion in his eyes and worry. "Hey," She whispered into his ear, "Wanna meet me outside by the lake tonight at eleven?"  
He took it all in, "Sure."

_Eleven O'clock because the author couldn't think of anything else to write_

Lukas arose from the table and walked out into the entrance hall unnoticed, or that is what he thought.  
"Hey," He whispered from behind Serenity. The moonlight illuminated her completely sending shivers down his spine.  
"Hey," She turned around smiling.  
"Just figured I should fill you in on things," She whispered. "Be my guest, I'd like to know exactly who I'm talking to when confronted," He said back.  
"Well the one who spoke out before the sorting was Cassandra Parkinson. Her parents never got married, and her mom was pregnant as a teen mom.  
Morgan, the one who talked to you earlier, who has like the biggest crush on me, is Gregory Goyle's son. Freaky isn't it?" She laughed as he gave a light smirk.  
"Come on, laugh it won't kill you will it?" She asked.  
"It might, besides, I never laugh," He said.  
"Laughing keeps you alive longer though," She said. He noticed that he had moved closer to her while she had been talking. He was close enough to smell her. she smelled good to him, like vanilla and wine. He stood up and walked to the edge of the water.  
"What are you doing?" She asked her face suddenly becoming grave.  
"Just wading," He said walking out into the water.  
"No, come back in, there's a monster in the lake," She said.  
"What kind of a monster?" He asked knee deep.  
"A Giant Squid," She said. He waded in further to his waist and smirked at her. She dashed into the water after him, the waves up to her chest. She took his hand under the water, "Please don't." He looked down into her big pleading brown eyes. He sighed inwardly and waded back up to the shore pulling her by her waist after him. He looked over at her, she was shaking obviously cold. He was not exactly warm at the moment either.  
As much as he tried to resist his natural instincts, he failed and pulled her closer to him. He did not know what was to come next, here they were, freezing by a supposedly "dangerous" lake, and a girl was on top of him. It had to be at least one in the morning.  
"Maybe we should head back in," He announced. "Yeah," She whispered.  
He got up and offered her his hand, which she took. He was rethinking what decision he had made that night to let a person, a girl at the most get close to him. They walked back in together in silence. "Well… good night," she whispered when they got to the common room. He walked up the stairs and into the dorm of his. His cat Nellie was on the bed waiting for him. Her tail twitched and her big green eyes gleamed in the darkness.

He walked over to a faint outline of what looked like a desk and turned on a lamp that set atop. She jumped from the pillow on his bed to his desk and let out a loud, long meow. He walked to his bathroom and changed before stepping into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three 3**

_**'I breathe in, and breathe out, and put one foot in front of the other'**_  
**PhantomSnape01 compliments the reviewers on Lukas with  
"Thank you for realizing his cruelty! This is how he is supposed to be!"**

He awoke the next morning, took a shower, and prepared himself for his first "school day." He took a final look at himself in the mirror. His tie was slightly undone, his hair was loosely held back, and bangs hung in his face.  
He was in his first class and it was still early he could see Serenity leaning against the wall where many bolts were into the wall. As the class was dismissed, he and she were the last people in the classroom. She stood up and went to walk over to him but suddenly books dropped everywhere and she let out a cry of pain. His head snapped up immediately and looked toward her. Her hair was caught on a bolt in the wall wrapped around it. Tears seeped from her eyes as she turned around and started trying to tug it out knowing that there was a possibility that it would have to be cut.  
A smirk appeared over his face. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face.  
"I fail to see what's so funny!" She yelled out with a grief stricken voice. His smirk only grew.  
"You're so pathetic," He laughed maliciously. She reached down, picked up a book, and threw it at him catching it before it hit his face with her mindly power.  
"Lukas Malfoy, you are a snake," She growled. His face froze at the mention. He rolled his eyes and walked casually over to her. He knelt down to the bolt.  
"What are you doing?" She asked trying to look over her shoulder.  
"Hold still or your hair will snatch out," He growled. He hated it when people just did not wait for something to happen, just be patient and not ask such stupid questions, as he liked to call them. She merely stood and let him do whatever he was up to.  
"Move forward," He said, "Not to fast though."  
She did as he said and slowly moved forward noticing that her hair seemed to unravel itself from the bolt in the wall. She cried out in joy and turned to hug him.  
"Thank you so much! Oh my gosh you are so awesome! You are the best," she cried out. They stood for a minute and he started to run his fingers through her hair getting every kink and knot out. She stiffened and looked up at him only to find that he was staring down at her. He leaned down cupping the back of her head and he hands left his waist and found their way to the back of his neck.  
Their lips met into what some would say the "perfect moment." He ran his long fingers through her hair finding any possible way to deepen the kiss.  
He pulled away and her head immediately fell to his chest. His arms stayed wrapped around her. They fell to the ground with a crash finding that his legs gave away from under him.  
Neither of them wanted to move from the spot but soon enough some one was bound to walk in and almost like the person could hear them someone walked in.  
"Shouldn't you two be in class else where?" He said walking past them.  
"Yes Professor Snape," Lukas said standing up and dusting off his robes. He hesitated but put out a hand to help Serenity. She looked from his hand to his eyes not knowing whether to trust him or not.  
"Serenity, what happened to your books, and also I'm so terribly sorry for what happened over the summer I hope it won't affect your class work? If you need to be excused at any time just let me know," He said. Lukas shot Serenity a questioning look.  
"Yes sir, thank you," She said. She turned and started walking out of the door followed by Lukas.  
"What was he talking about, what happened over the summer?" He said.  
"Nothing," She said. Her short walk seemed to speed up in to a brisk walk trying to escape him.  
"Come on," He said.  
"I really don't want to talk about it," She continued with excuses.  
"Why not?" He growled.  
"Because I just don't okay?" She muttered.  
"Just tell me!" He said.  
"Fine, my parents died okay, they were killed by muggles! Happy now?" She yelled out.  
He paused as many other students turned to look at them. She dropped her bag as she turned to run from him.  
He thought about just leaving her bags there but thought of that as making her even worse off than she already was if someone where to take her belongings. He picked up her bags, carried them down to the Slytherin Dungeon, and carried suit with following her. He first walked outside to the lakes and looked for her there and around the forbidden forest. He traveled to the quidditch fields and so a miniature game going on between a few first years but no one else was away. He checked the greenhouse quarters and around and up to the old hut on the hill. He made his way back to the castle.  
By that time, at least a couple of hours had passed and it was noon. He walked to the dining hall and looked around there were many scattered people, but not the person he was looking for. He carried himself to the library and around the passage, secret, or non-secret, looking for her. He walked to the changing staircases and still she could not be found. He had many girls go into the bathrooms and check for her, the only thing that most of them found though was Moaning Myrtle.  
The last place left to check was the Astronomy Tower. He crept up the stairs to a small girl's voice. He seemed to recall hearing it somewhere before but did not know or not. He stood from the shadows and watched her. The small black haired girl was dangling herself carelessly on a loose board hanging from the tower.  
"You sure you really want to do that?" He whispered from his safe spot.  
She jumped slightly causing the board to skip and grow further out.  
"Who's there?" She replied with fear in her voice. Her big blue eyes darted around the room for any sign of human life. Her eyes landed in his from the darkness.  
"You…," She growled, "What do _you _want," She sneered.  
He was slightly taken aback by her sudden change of heart toward him. Was she the so called _innocent _Potter's Child or was she a snobby, leering young girl, what or whomever she was she was still below him.  
"_I_ want nothing from you _I _was merely looking for some one, but I will be on my way now," He said turning away. She had noticed that he had left her a note,

_Yeah, its kinda hard to pull the trigger or jump from the top of a stairway, I know trust me. I would suggest waiting it out and it you would still like to jump, go for it. _

_Apparently,  
The "Snake" Malfoy_

He was off to looking for her again. He traveled from Slytherin Dungeons to the Gryffindor Portrait, and still found her nowhere. He finally gave in and went to the great hall to join everyone else in dinner. As he walked in he became greatly illed.  
He walked over to the table and saw her laughing and having a great time with some of her other girl friends. He pushed a guy over and made a spot for him. His hand fell down to her stomach and he pinched a soft spot,  
"I want to talk to you after dinner Serenity," He growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four 4  
**_**'I could be hurtful I could be purple I could be anything you like'  
**_**PLEASE SEND IN MORE REVIEWS!**

He pondered his motion for a moment, if he were to yell at her like he had planned on doing, she would get the feeling that he liked her, and that was the last thing he wanted, _so_, he told himself, _I will have to resort to drastic measures_. He chatted with a few friends, flirted with a few girls, and got up and left. He walked down to the common room with a few other boys of his year, and one younger boy who was terrified of them.  
It was late that night before he caught Serenity coming in. He used his wand magic to lock the doors and the ones leading out. She looked up to him.  
"What's your deal?" She asked with a demanding purpose. His icy glare turned into a scowl.  
"Sit," He demanded.  
"No…no, I think I'll stand," She said. He walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and threw her down onto the couch.  
"You will do as I say," He growled, "Now, next time you choose to leave, and just runaway, I won't come after you, I will walk away and leave you to the lake, the forest, or where ever you ran off to.   
"There are other matters at hand besides you."  
"I hate you Lukas Malfoy," She growled. She ran upstairs to her room and tugged at the door and it would not open until _he_ gave it the right to.  
"You don't know what the word hate means," He said coolly.  
"Oh, I don't, just like _him_ aren't you," She said. He unlatched the door and she ran in.  
He explored the possible meanings she could have meant by _him._ Could it have been his father? He wondered that conclusion as well. As far as he knew, his father had been a natural "wonder" with women as he heard other females saying that had known Draco in their former youth. He knew that he had taken every possible trait of his father. But, there were some traits of his mother he wished he would have never gotten. The familiarity of guilt, and going after something, or rather someone; then there was the devotion to over-achievement, and geniuses.  
Nevertheless, it could not have been his father, how she could possibly have known of his father. _Her parents_, he thought, _that has to be the reason._ He walked out of the common room and down to the library.

**R E S T R I C T E D,**

Was written in big letters dangling on a sign held by chains from the ceiling. Being light on his feet, he quickly darted in and out of the shadows looking for the A-B section. There were four rows. He took the second knowing that it would be there. _Alan, Alaen, Alam, Alburn, Albus! Ha!_ He pulled the book out. **Family Records.  
**He darted out of the library, after putting a different book in the others place. He slipped down to the Slytherin Common room with great inconspicuousness. A smirk overcame his delicate features as he entered his room and shut the door. He looked over on his bed to find his dearly sweet cat awaiting his arrival. He walked over to his bed slipping off his shoes. He propped up his pillows and lay back before taking the great book and opening it. He found her name and something that shocked him:

_**Rose, Serenity**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Year: 7**__**th**_

_**Specialty: Potions**_

_**ClassAct: Invisibility Potion**_

_**Parents: **_

_**Mother's Name: Unknown**_

_**Father's Name: **__**Thomas Riddle**_

_**DOB: Unknown**_

_**DOB: Unknown**_

_**Place of Employment: Both are dead**_

_**Personal Information:**_

_**Address: 1433 Cherrie Avenue, Orphanarium**_

_**DOB: December 17**_

_**Health Problems: Asthmatic, series of broken bones, easily enabled to Pass out**_

_**Discipline record: Clear**_

_So, the girl's father was the all-famous Tom Riddle. How… surprising. _He thought to himself. He closed the book and put it underneath his bed; _they can miss it for a night.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five 5  
**_**'I'm not ready to back down, I'm still mad as hell…'  
**_**Sorry for the long wait, but between school, tragic loss of a dear friend, and the 4 story downfall of another, its given me some ideas for my next chapter.**

Sleeping last night for Lukas was harder than ever before, he and his cat were relieved when he finally got up at four thirty the next morning. He took a quick shower grabbed the book from the restricted area and dashed into the library before the clerk got there. He quickly and quietly placed the book back into its place and left for the Great Hall.  
It was strange that in two days a single girl could cause him to be so _infatuated._ He tried to push back all the feelings of want and love to keep himself focused, but it seemed that every attempt failed miserably. For some other odd reason, it did not matter to him that her father was heir to Voldemort. Some how he had to get stronger, he had to then the thought hit him, he would avoid her. He would become invisible to her eyes and inaudible to her ears. Today would be day one for the rest of the year.  
For a week or two he thought he was doing exceptionally well, flirting with a few girls here and there, and _wild_ weekends with friends. He heard teachers talking about how he was just like his father, just like The Slytherin Prince.  
It had been a month or two since he had seen the Rose girl. He really hadn't even thought about her, she was completely forgotten, until he heard about her, until her heard about what happened.  
Lukas walked down the corridor on the seventh floor with a group of Slytherin boys talking and laughing, smirking at girls here and there.  
"Did you hear about Serenity?" two second year girls discussed among themselves about her.  
"What happened?" the Ravenclaw.  
"She was beaten!" the Hufflepuff exclaimed.  
The Ravenclaw sucked in air extremely fast.  
"By who?!"  
"No one knows, and no one's supposed to know about that, she hasn't even been to Madame Promphey! She had bruises and gashes everywhere! Who ever it was beat her with a studded belt, and she didn't even get a fair start!"  
"How did she not?"  
"She was in a cubby hole in the new potions room last night and he came in and started hitting her, the only thing she had was a book and she threw it at him as he started hitting her. Then he told her he would find her again tonight," the Ravenclaw, said.  
Lukas was shocked, though his facial features did not show it. He walked briskly up to the Ravenclaw girl,  
"Where is she now?" He asked her. All of the emotions he once held for her flew back into his mind racing around at the speed of light. "Library I think," The girl said.  
He raced to the library looking down every aisle. He found her sitting at a table with a book on spells. She was wearing long pants and a black hoodie. Her hair was down covering the right side of her face.He sat down beside her and pulled up her pants leg, not giving her time to react. There were bruises there, all over. He pulled up her shirt and it was the same there. The place that he dreads the most was the beautiful face of hers. Her eyes were so wide and frightened; she could not absorb what was happening. He brushed her hair back and on her cheek was a discolored rainbow with a deep gash in the middle. He let her hair fall back.He stood up abruptly grabbing her arm lightly.  
"Please!" She choked out. She grabbed the book and brought her arm up to hit him in the head with it but he blocked it away and it fell to the floor.  
"Serenity, listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you," He whispered into her ear. She collapsed into him crying heavily.  
"How?" She sobbed out, "he'll kill me… he'll kill me!" She cried. _Not if I'm here he won't_ Lukas thought to himself.

_**Nightfall Potions Room…**_

Lukas put her in a cubbyhole and gave her a book. She had started to pretend reading it, because she was too scared to really read it. Her eyes darted around the room every few minutes. She knew Lukas was in the shadows, but sometimes it would get so quiet, that she thought he had abandoned her. Around midnight, he showed up; he had on a ski mask to conceal his identity, but it did not matter, for the moonlight was the only light around. This time he didn't have a studded belt, he had a thick slim leather whip. He grabbed her face and pulled the ski mask up to only reveal his full red lips.  
"You will be mine."  
He forcefully kissed her before tearing away and delivering the first, and only blow for the night. He pulled back again, and a quick silver hand jumped out from behind the shadows.  
"Not tonight she won't, _she's mine_." A growl escaped from Lukas's lips. He snarled as he snatched the whip out of the guy's hands. He let it fall to the floor along with a little of his bright red blood. The next few events happened so fast. She did watch him however, jump onto the boy and attack him like an animal. Smashing his head into a desk, Lukas walked over and picked up the whip lying on the floor.  
"Let's see how much you like it," he said. A maniacal smirk placed itself onto his face as he struck the boy with the whip. Lukas did it slowly and roughly, twelve times before Serenity jumped in, begging him to stop.  
"Please!" She yelled out, "No more!"  
"Sit down!" He yelled back to her, "He deserves every bit of this and you know that!" Serenity did not sit down, and she did not be quiet.  
"NO!" She ran over to him as he drew back again. She dashed in front of him as the whip hit her instead of the boy. It was swift, one quick blow to the chest and she fainted. She fell on top of the boy and he pushed her off he tried at a weak attempt to push himself off the ground and as he got up, Lukas punched him and he too fell to the ground and blacked out.  
Lukas gathered her broken bruised body up into his arms. He took her to Madame Promphey's nursing corner. He used his quiet skills to lay her onto the bed and walk out completely unnoticed. Before he left, he leaned down and whispered against her lips, a kiss.  
On his way back to the commons area, he passed the potions room and the boy was still lying in his own blood. He was so tempted to kill the boy previously, but something held him back. It was not instinct, because instinct told him to kill. How dare he harm what was his! He must have been drunk or something. A shadow cast upon the floor a few feet in front of him.  
"Who's there?" He heard Snape's voice echo through the corridors. He rolled his eyes and banged the potion's room door fully open exposing the boy. After that move, all of the torches along the corridor lit up and he had vanished, as if he was vaporized into air.  
Snape walked to the potions room and found his student on the floor, face down with tiny cuts all over his body. A book was on the floor near him, and the whip was right next to it. Snape picked up the book on potions, 1163478900 written inside of it. It was from the school library.  
Snape picked up the boy and carried him to they hospital wing, notifying Madame Promphey of his existence and then leaving, not noticing Serenity lying crumpled up on a bed in the back. Snape grabbed the book and walked to the library.

The librarian rounded the corner on a ladder.  
"I need to know whose book this is." He said.  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" The librarian growled frustrated.  
"This is important a student has been injured and this book was in the room with him. I believe it was thrown at his head because there is a bruise on his forehead and the corner is dented." Snape said.  
"Oh me! …well, lets see… Ah! Here it is! Serenity Rose! Why on earth would she want to harm someone! That is absurd!" The librarian exclaimed.  
She looked up and Snape was gone.

…

Snape went into the Slytherin commons and yelled out: "**All students out of their dormitories now!" **All of the students walked out sleepily, all except for one Serenity. Lukas stood closer to the back only wearing pants and a pair of socks.  
"Where is Serenity," Snape yelled. All of the girls looked around at each other puzzled, and they too noticed she wasn't there. Lukas remained silent his eyes were glowing. Snape turned and walked out a few minutes later Cheainy's voice echoed through the corridors "All houses please make your way to the great hall! ALL houses, this includes everyone!"  
Serenity was awake now, and she forced herself off the bed and into the great hall. Every step felt like someone was stabbing her and tormenting her with death. She arrived and fell to the back making sure all the blood and bruises were covered up. Her face was fine though due to the power of Covergirl from the American country.  
"Students there has been a mishap at Hogwarts, and a student or two has been hurt, so when I call this name will she please come forward, if she does not, will some one please step up and tell me if you have seen her," Cheainy said. Every one still looked around among each other.

"Serenity Rose."

Serenity slowly made her way forward. "You may all go back to your commons area!" He announced once seeing her. She continued forward in the crowd of people fighting to get out. One person shoved her and she fell to the ground, she was evaded a couple of times, but once or twice she was stepped on by other students. She pulled herself up and walked to the stage.  
"Come with me to my office," She walked out of the door leading to his office with he and Snape behind her.  
The headmaster stopped, "Mr. Malfoy, do you have any testimonies?" He turned around to look at Lukas. Lukas walked after them and followed with Serenity.

……

"Ms. Rose, Snape has seemed to have retrieved this book, of yours, in his room around two tonight. It was lying next to Mr. Morgan Goyle; do you know why it could have possibly been there?" He asked. Serenity burst into tears clinging to Lukas's arm. She buried her face into his shoulder.  
"Serenity was attacked… brutally a few nights ago… and she didn't tell any one," Lukas said. "She must have acted in self defense." Lukas pulled up her shirt and showed them the bruises and gashes.  
"The first night was a belt… and I guess a knife, and tonight was a whip. She had an unfair start and I was there so I defended her, I acted when she could not, I acted when the abuser was bigger." Lukas said defining his point.  
"Very well… Lukas you do know that you might be expelled for putting another student into the hospital wing." Lukas stood up and walked out. "Serenity please go with Mr. Malfoy." Serenity stood and left after Lukas.  
"Lukas," She whispered. He turned abruptly checking wanting to know everything would be okay.  
He left her at her room and then went to his. He felt so unsure of leaving her by herself. Meanwhile, the Professor and headmaster debated the punishment either to Serenity, Lukas, or Morgan.


End file.
